Super capacitors are typically used as a power reservoir to supply temporary reserve power when available input power is unable to handle a spike in power demand or when the input power supply is no longer available due to a power failure. Super capacitors provide reserve power, for example, for a telemetry device when enabling a temporary boost in transmission power, or when enabling a “last gasp” transmission opportunity in the event of power failure.
The maximum charging voltage for super capacitors is a function of the operating temperature. As the operating temperature is increased, the maximum voltage rating of the super capacitor is reduced. Since exceeding the maximum charging voltage reduces the life of the super capacitor, temperature compensating circuits are often used to limit the charging voltage at higher operating temperatures.